1. Field
This invention is directed generally to a brake and clutch system and particularly to a system which utilizes magnetic lines of flux in combination with a frictional element to achieve a braking or clutching action.
2. State of the Art
Mechanical braking systems which position a stationary element against an element in motion are well known. The frictional drag created between the coacting elements causes a braking or clutching action. The inventor of this application was granted U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,003, on May 18, 1971 covering a magnetic braking system wherein the braking action was achieved solely by lines of magnetic flux. One of the advantages realized by this invention was that frictional wear was eliminated in order to achieve a braking action. Although this particular system was found to be extremely effective for some braking applications, it was subsequently found that the braking power could be substantially improved by utilizing a combination of magnetic lines of flux and coacting elements to achieve a braking action. It was further found that frictional wear of the braking elements can be substantially reduced by utilizing a combination of frictional and magnetic principles to achieve the braking action. Another advantage of this invention is that the device herein described can be readily adapted for incorporation on rotating spools and thereby automatically sense changes in line tension and respond thereto by activating the braking system which will in turn automatically stop rotation of the line spool.